


Save Me

by Guess_My_Name67



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Asthmatic Eddie Kaspbrak, Bad Parents Maggie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Pennywise is His Own Warning (IT), Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Self-Hatred, The Quarry (IT), Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Underage Substance Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_My_Name67/pseuds/Guess_My_Name67
Summary: Richie Tozier always hated being alone. He hated the idea that his friends could leave him at any second. And he was sure that they would. He felt like he didn't deserve them.
Relationships: The Losers Club & Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Ignore The Bruises

Richie woke up to the sound of his angry, probably drunken father damn near kicking in his door. He sat up before getting picked up by his arms and getting tossed to the ground. "You _useless_ piece of shit!" Wentworth yelled. "Your grades are _so low!_ " 

Richie looked up at his aggrivated father. His grades weren't actually that bad. Mostly B's, maybe one A, but what did that matter? It was just another reason for Wentworth to beat his kid. He was tossed onto his side and he felt his father's steel-toed boots meet his chest, the bruises from previous beatings started screaming at him. But he didn't dare to move as his father kicked him and spat angry and alcohol influenced slurs and insults. Suddenly, Richie was pulled up. He was forced to stand, but he couldn't, really. Not with how tired he was. That made his dad _pissed._ Richie got a few punches to the face and gut, making him want to puke. Wentworth tossed him to the side, muttering something incoherent.

Richie got up and scrambled to the bathroom. He pulled up the lid of the toilet and emptied his stomach of the saltines he had before he fell asleep. 

Richie got off of the ground andflushed the toilet, watching the bile and small pieces of saltine disappear. He sighed and walked over to the sink, looking in the mirror after rinsing his mouth. He cringed at his appearance. Bruises and small cuts littered his face. He looked tired and completely done with everything. He made an attempt to smile, but winced slightly when one of cuts on his cheek came close to his glasses that had managed to stay on. He left the bathroom cautiously, heading to his room again. 

Richie closed his door behind him and started packing. He was _leaving._ He packed some of his clothes and some other things. He walked over to his window and opened it. He climbed out and closed it behind him, carefully so that it didn't alert Wentworth. 

Richie ran over to his bike and hopped on, immediately peddling down the road towards the Quarry. He figured the other Loser's would be there, since it was a nice day, for April. He dropped his bike when he got there, glad to see other bikes there. Richie dropped his bag next to his bike and walked over to their spot see who it was, listening to the chatter and laughs from below. He saw everyone, except for Mike and Ben, and of course himself. 

_They don't want you there. If they did, they would've stopped by your house before your dad got there._ A voice in the back of Richie's mind told him. He ignored it, of course, and pulled his best smile. "Hey, bitches!" He shouted. That got the other Loser's attention quickly.

They looked at him and waved. Bev shouted for him to get in the water. Richie tensed when he remembered the bruises and cuts on his face. He waved and said he'd be down in a second. He decided he'd say something along the lines of, "Bowers and his gang got me." For when he got down there.

Richie stripped out of everything, excluding his underwear, and ran and jumped, plunging into the water below. He rose to the top, after leaping into the deeper side of the water. His chest screamed in pain, but he ignored it as he swam over to the group. "The hell happened to your chest, Rich?" Bev asked.

Richie felt tears sting the back of his eyes. He ignored the urge to cry. "Bowers" Was all he needed to say. He saw the other Loser's stare at him. 

"B-B- Buh-Bowers..." Bill said angrily. Richie just nodded and he started splashing water at the others in an attempt to make them forget what was happening. And it worked.


	2. Beep Beep Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a late update! I'm having a bit of writer's block (even at the beginning of the story.) But I'll try to get these out sooner! Use of the f slur.

It was a couple days after the _thing_ that happened between Richie and Wentworth Tozier. The Loser's, minus Mike, who had promised to help his grandfather with farm work. They gathered their stuff and started leaving. "Hey Eddie, tell your mom I can't wait to fu-"

"Beep beep, dumbass" Eddie said while Richie made the crude joke. That made the tall, lanky boy close his mouth and smile sheepishly at the rest of the Loser's. Sure, the phrase was used a lot, but whatever it took to make Richie shut up, right? 

Richie never was the type to talk about his feelings or what was happening at home, but he did leave subtle hints at it, which got him beeped. The Loser's hadn't picked up on these hints except for Bev. Anytime he would drop the hints, he would get a glance from Beverly.

Richie decided to drop one of these hints while they were leaving the Quarry, while the others were talking about their weekend/summer plans. "Man, I'd do anything to get out of my house." He had said, loud enough for Beverly, Bill, and Ben to hear. 

"W-Why's thuh-that, Rich?" Bill asked, somewhat confused. 

"Well, uhm, it's boring there. Nothing to do but sit around, Big Bill!" Richie made up the quick lie, putting on his cheerful facade.

That had gotten a look from Beverly and a confused stare from Ben, and he wasn't one to stare. Richie kept walking like he didn't notice those looks, like they didn't matter. He just walked ahead and pulled his bike off of the ground and went to hop on it before being hit by a rock. "Hey, faggot!" He heard. Bowers. Great. 

Richie turned to the rest fo the Loser's and tried to speed over, when he got hit by a sudden fist. Straight to the jaw. The blow had knocked him back and he had fallen onto his side as his glasses were at an awkward angle, leaving him partially unable to see. "Richie!" He heard Beverly yell. 

Another hit was knocked into the side of his head, making his glasses fly off. He squinted at the blurry figure standing above him, trying to make out who it was. So he just assumed it was none other than Henry Bowers. He tried to crawl away, which gotten him kicked in the side, Richie cried out, since his father had hit him there not too long ago. "Look at the little fairy!" Henry laughed and he forced his boots into Richie's ribs over and over, making the raven haired boy almost scream in pain. 

And his friends just sat there, staring in horror as their Trashmouth sobbed and was beaten, almost screaming in pain with each kick and slur thrown at him. Bev had a hand covering her mouth, eyes screwed shut. Ben was just standing there, wide-eyed and his mouth agape. Bill stood there, close to tears as the screams slowly stopped and just turned into loud sobs. Stan was doing his best to stop himself from yelling at Bowers. And Eddie, the short boy was crying and had his inhaler in hand. They all couldn't do anything, becuase Bowers and his gang would do almost the exact thing to them. 

The gang slowly left, turning around and flipping the bird to the Loser's, still spitting harmful slurs at them, mostly aimed towards Richie. The Loser's ran over to their raven haired friend, who was still crying and bleeding, and knelt at his side. "Richie? Hey, Rich" Stan said, trying to get the boy's attention. "You're okay. Their gone. It'll be okay" Stan was trying his best to calm Richie.

"I'm g-going t-to ki-k-kill B-Buh-Bowers!" Bill hissed, his stuttering slowly getting worse as he grew angrier. 

Everything was blurry and muffled for Richie. He didn't know exactly who was talking, and why, but he tried his best to get up. He was pushed back down gently and was whispered a few words. He reached a hand for his glasses, searching frantically. His was stopped by someone sliding the glasses on his face. Everything became clearer, before it all began to fade to black. He cried out and was holding onto the nearest person like he was going to die if he didn't. His eyelids started fluttering and his head drooped. 

"Richie? Hey! I think he's passing out!" Bev exclaimed quickly and her voice full of fear. 

Next thing Richie knew, everything was black and quiet. 

"Richie? Richie!?" Stan asked as he shook the boy that was practically in his arms. 

That made them all shake and watch, their eyes widened and their hands clasped against their mouths. "We should go to the hospital, or at least Bill's house" Eddie stated, his voice was oddly confident. 

"W-We're go-oing to m-my h-house" Bill said, looking at everyone for their approval. They just nodded and stood up.

Stan picked up Richie with Eddie and Bill's help. They were off to Bill's house faster than any of them had ever walked, deciding silently that they would come back for their bikes. Richie was more important than some stupid bikes. 


	3. Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH ITS BEEN SO LONG AND ITS HERE. HAPPY EARLY HOLIDAYS. 
> 
> i just want to say thank you so much for the 40 kudos! I never though I could have more that 2 haha. 
> 
> Stay safe during this pandemic, and have a great day!.  
> also its short af

Richie woke up to a blurry, white ceiling. He blinked and groaned quietly. His ears were ringing, but he felt numb. 

Richie sat up slightly before being pressed back down gently. He squinted at whoever it was, they looked like Bill, but Richie wasn't sure. He closed his eyes and slipped away. 

\--------------

Bill watched anxiously as Richie stirred slightly. He bit his lip as the curly-haired boy opened his eyes. "Richie?" Bev asked in a hushed tone.

Richie mumbled and groaned as he sat up for the second time. He was tired and sore and bruised from head to toe. He noticed he was hungry, too. "Food.." Was all he managed to get out beofre his busted lip started hissing at him to shut up. 

"R-Ruh-Richie? Ah-Are you h-hu-hun-gry-hee?" Bill asked warily.

Richie just nodded and threw himself back onto the couch..? Bed? He wasn't sure. Eddie got up and cleaned his reopened lip. Beverly, Ben, and Bill rushed off into the kitchen to make some food. That left Stan and Mike with the duty of helping Eddie with whatever he needed.

Richie winced. "Ow, Eds."

Eddie opened his mouth then snapped it closed after a glance from Stan. "Shut up, Richie. You're hurt and this cleans wounds."

Richie chuckled shortly. "Alright, Dr. K." 

After a while, the three who went to the kitchen had brought back some chicken noodle soup. Bev handed it to Richie after he sat up, and he took it thankfully.

She took a look at his glasses. "They broke your glasses." 

"I know" Richie said in between small bites. "I'll just tape em." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short. I hope you enjoyed! I'll have more chapters out soon.


End file.
